Family time with jazzy the sequel
by Rockofages101
Summary: Proof that I'm Family Fude. She would never give ANYONE ANY of HER stories. If you don't beleive me then... I don't know what to do.


**Ok, this is the Family Time With Jazzy sequel, so, ENJOY!**

**CH.P.O.V**

When I got home, Bella was not in the house. As I walked into the kitchen, I noticed a note on the counter.

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry I'm not home, but, Alice and Rosalie dragged me out of the house to go shopping. If you get hungry, I made some Turkey and tuna, and if you don't want that, I also made some Chicken and rice. Oh, and I'm also going to spend the night with the Cullen's._

_Love,_

_Bella._

I smiled to myself, thinking how I was blessed with such a caring daughter. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts, I didn't even notice that someone was at the door. I huffed, but, got up to get the door. When I opened the door I saw Billy and Jacob Black. I smiled when I saw them.

" Please come in." I said, happy just to see them. They nodded, came in, and sat on the couch.

" We have some things we need to discus." Billy said. I sat on the chair, and sighed." Well, spit it out" I said, wanting to get it over with.

" Well… I am a werewolf." Jacob blurted out.

" Um…Bye." They both said, Running out of the house, and slamming the door. I stayed frozen from shock. I decided that when Bella came home, I would talk to her.

**B.P.O.V**

" Alice, can we please go?!" I begged, My legs felt like they were about to fall off, and my arm's felt like Jello.

Alice looked me up and down, then sighed.

" Fine!" She said, clearly not happy about leaving the mall.

Rosalie looked like she was about to double over in laughter. It's crazy how close we've gotten since the Cullen's walked in on Jasper feeding me, while I was tied up to the stool. I went to the cash register to wait for them When we put all the bags in a cart… or should I say four carts, we were done in twenty minutes. When we got home, their was a stiff and heavy feeling in the air. I knew it wasn't a good time to say it, but, here goes nothing.

" Guy's, I'm a mermaid and Charlie is a shape shifter" I said, they all turned to stare at me._ Well, this is it._

**EM.P.O.V**

Whoa! Bella's a mermaid! I wonder what she would look like in one of those shell - I was cut from my thoughts by growling. I looked around and found everyone starring at Edward, so I did too. When I did, I saw Edward starring at me with a ' I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up' look.

" What! I can't help it!" I said, trying to ease his anger.

" Don't think of MY Bella like THAT!" He said, very loud.

" Ok, bro, chill." I said. They went back to starring at Bella like I had said nothing.

" So… in order for you to be… well…you know… you'd have to be pretty… right" Alice asked, hope clear in her voice. We all chuckled, and Bella simply rolled her eye's.

" Yes, I look GORGOUSE." Bella said, the last part a little sarcastic. We all had to laugh at it.

" Carlisle, please control you're kid's, their nut's." Bella said, with mock horror. We all just laughed harder.

" Well, we better go… and Jasper, since you did such a great job last time, you could watch Bella again.": Esme said, proud of her youngest son. Jasper smiled evilly at Bella.

" Oh, I'll watch her alright." He said, Bella gulped and we all laughed.

" Please don't tie me up again!" Bella begged, actually getting on her knee's! Ha!

" Don't have too much fun." I said, making Bella blush and jasper growl. I laughed and turned around. When I did, Edward was starring a death glare at me.

" What!?" I said, trying to defend myself.

" Just keep you're trap shut, rat." he said, making Bella giggle.

" Ok, well, we better head on out." Esme said.

" Bye love." Edward said, giving her a quick kiss, then left.

" Bye fish face." Rosalie said.

" HA ha" Bella said, and they both laughed before Rosalie left, leaving me here with them.

" Latter" I said, then left.

**B.P.O.V**

Ok, now I felt awkward.

" So." I said, breaking the awkward silence.

" I think it's cool, you know… that you're… different." He said, with a small smile. I smiled back.

" So, what do you feel like doing?" He asked. I blushed.

" I want to go to the beach… so I could… you know… 'refresh'." I said, and he laughed.

" Sure. Do you need a suite?" He asked confused. I laughed.

" No, I have one built in, remember?" I asked, chuckling. He had this look on his face that made him look like he just ate lemon and was told it was poisoned. It looked so odd I was gasping for air, cause I was laughing so hard. He left, then came back holding a pair of board shorts.

" Let's go" He said, with his southern accent. I blushed when he winked at me. I looked away still blushing, and headed to his car. He got on the driver's side before I could even get to the car. When I got in the car he started driving. A few minute's passed before Papi by Jennifer Lopez came on, so I turned it up.

_Let all the heat pour down_

_I'm good as long as he's around_

_He let's me wear the crown_

_I do my best to make him proud_

_Now all my supper ladies _

_I got my baby if you got you're baby, baby_

_Move you're body, move you're body _

_Dance for papi_

_Rock you're body, rock you're body_

_Dance for you're papi_

I turned to Jasper, and he looked at me like I had a second head. I turned back to the window and started singing.

_Put you're hands up in the air_

_Dance for man if you care_

_Put you're hand's up in the air, air, air_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Move you're body, move you're body_

_Dance for papi_

_Rock you're body, rock you're body_

_Dance for you're papi_

_My rock is shinning bright_

_Even if he ain't by my side_

_He make sure that I glow_

_I make sure everybody know's_

_Now all my supper ladies _

_I got my baby if you got you're baby, baby_

_Move you're body, move you're body_

_Dance for you're body_

_Rock you're body, rock you're body_

_Dance for papi_

Suddenly, the car was turned off, I turned to Jasper making a sour face, and he just laughed.

" Bella, you have a amazing voice but, we're here." He said

" My voice? Oh, it's a mermaid thing." I said, still sour about the singing thing. I got out of the car, to realize we were not in the parking lot.

" Umm, Jasper, where are we?" I asked.

" Well, I guessed that, since you need to 'change', you'd want to be where no one can see you." He said, smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

" Umm, Jasper? Can you turn around, please… I need to undress in order to shift in the water." I said, and he nodded before turning around to kind of give me privacy. I quickly undressed and plopped in the water. I slowly shifted and got on the sand a bit so he could see what I look like. He turned around and his eye's just about bugged out of his head. I laughed a high laugh that made him compose his face. I had a green tail with red sequence and strapless bikini top thing **( A/N I don't know what there called, sorry) **

He slowly walked toward me and began touching my tail. I raised an eye brow at him and he just shrugged. When he wouldn't stop, I slapped him with my tail.

" Ow." He said, Rubbing the side of his face where I slapped him. I busted out laughing. Then heard a gasp. I turned my head to the side to see Seth Clearwater.

" Bella?" Uh Oh. I looked at Jasper, asking for help. He just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. I looked back at Seth, to see him grinning.

" Bella, is this why you jumped off of that cliff seven month's ago?" He asked suspiciously.

" Umm, No." I lied, He just laughed and shook his head.

" You're terrible at lying, Bell's." He said, chuckling**.**

" Please don't tell Jake." I begged, He thought for a moment.

" Ok, I won't tell." He said, I sighed in relief.

" Well, now that that's over with** , **hey Seth." I said. Both Jasper and Seth laughed at my sudden mood swing.

" hey Bell's, how are you this fine evening?" He asked with a fake accent. I laughed.

" Just here to find my inner fish."I joked. He laughed, tilting his head back a bit.

" Hey, what are you doing here, now that I wonder." I said. He stopped laughing and looked worried. He held up a scorpion. Not just any one, I'd know it any where. I palled.

" Dad?"

**Cliff Hanger! Ok, if you like it, I'll continue. I know that the mermaid thing a bit cheesy in the beginning, but, I just had a last minute thought, I promise I'll do better next time. Well, latter! **


End file.
